Aun me amas? Je t'adore
by kiras70
Summary: Helga vuelve después de 4 años en Francia con su hermana Olga. Helga se había marchado al ¿ser rechazada por arnold? – que ocurrirá ahora, llego el momento de que todo salga a la luz


Los personajes de Hey Arnold, no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores…

* * *

><p>Una chica de 15 años, delgada, tez blanca, cabellos rubios que caían hasta su cintura y unos hermosos ojos azules. Que la diferenciaban del resto del las personas a su alrededor – se encontraba viendo desde su ventana las calles de Paris – Francia<p>

Hermanita bebe, ya llegue

Soy helga, olga no me gusta que me digas así.

Bien hermanita, no te enojes ¿ya terminaste de empacar?, el taxi nos espera abajo – olga se encontraba muy emocionada ya que después de 4 años volvían a su querida ciudad

Si OLGA, ya termine de empacar todo, aunque aun no entiendo. Por que tengo que volver contigo, yo me quiero quedar. Edith me ofreció quedarme con ella, no entiendo porque me tienes que arrastrar contigo de vuelta a Hillwood City

Pero hermanita, volveremos y podrás estar con todos tus amiguitos y nuestros padres.

Que acaso no entiendes olga, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ¡NO! Nunca los he extrañado, a la única persona que he extrañado es a phoebe y me comunico siempre con ella y para que lo sepas aparte de ella no tengo amigos y mis padres ni siquiera pueden memorizar mi nombre.

Entiéndeme Olga, hace dos años pude dominar el francés y comencé a adaptarme, tengo buenos amigos, puedo escribir tanto como quiera libremente, en la escuela me entienden y deje todo lo malo en el pasado. Porque quieres acabar todo lo que he logrado con tanto esfuerzo

Lo siento helga, pero esa no es tu decisión. Ya decidí que volvemos Hillwood City, y tú tienes que volver conmigo. Cuando seas mayor de edad podrás decidir que hacer con tu vida, por ahora esa decisión me corresponde. Agarra tus maletas y baja. Nos esperan – dijo olga saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En el avión-

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy camino de vuelta donde comenzó todo, ¿por que? cuándo logro olvidar todo, vuelve a mí como un castigo.

*******************flash back*************************

Hace 4 años atrás…

Ya helga cálmate, no es la primera vez que pasa – pero phoebe. Acaso no viste como la miraba, y lo peor ella le correspondía – decía entre sollozos

Mira helga, yo no paro de decírtelo, si lo quieres y te duele tanto que salga con otras chicas, dile tus sentimientos de una vez y termina con esto de una vez por toda, como sabes si te corresponda

Si claro, como si arnold le pudiera gustar su abusona personal, soy yo la que le a hecho la vida imposible desde siempre soy yo la que le jura odio eterno y quieres que valla y le diga: arnold te amo desde que íbamos en kinder, estoy loca de amor por ti he espantado a todas tus novias y te he hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que te conozco, ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Decía siendo sarcástica y con mucha amargura en su voz

- helga pensó para si misma que todo lo que había dicho …arnold la lo sabia-

Además tu sabes que arnold solo se fija en chicas bonitas y bobas mira a lila y ahora a esa tonta Polette (era una chica nueva que había llegado al inicio de año, 6 año de primaria. Rubia, buena personalidad o eso demostraba, casi inmediatamente fue popular en la escuela) - yo nunca podré compararme con ellas, solo tengo mi ruda personalidad y el amor que le tengo a arnold – Helga cálmate, tu eres bonita, solo necesitas explotar mas tu lado femenino y veras lo linda que eres…

RING…RING…

¿Vamos a clases?- preguntaba phoebe a helga que se encontraba abrazada a ella

Bien, pero déjame lavarme la cara – decía mientras salía del baño al cual estaba cerrado por dentro– kiaaa – que pasa phoebe – mira mi polera – decía phoebe, mientras le mostraba su polera empapada de las lagrimas de su amiga – jajaja creo que deje salir mas que lagrimas – decía helga mientras apuntaba a la polera – pero no te preocupes, se seca rápido – ahora vamos, que llegamos tarde

Helga y phoebe se quedaron paradas al ver que dos rubios se encontraban peleando delante de ellas, en un momento los rubios se dieron vuelta al ver a las amigas que presenciaban el espectáculo.- la rubia se fue acercando al chico mientras este no le quitaba la mirada a helga, la rubia tomo la cara de arnold y le dio un beso – helga, miro con tristeza la escena

Vamos phoebe, llegamos tarde – dijo helga en un hilo de voz – si helga

Al terminar la clase, helga se despidió como nunca de phoebe, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- yéndose rápidamente del lugar, ya que arnold la estaba buscando y lo menos que quería era toparse con el.

Al llegar a su casa tomo el teléfono y marco los números – alo quien habla – se escucho del otro lado de la línea – soy yo helga – ¡hermanita bebe! Que bueno que me llamas, pensé que nunca lo harías – si como sea – que emoción, no puedo creer que me…- olga escúchame – ¿si?- quiero saber si puedo ir a Francia a vivir contigo, para pasar mas tiempo de hermanas- esa es la mayor mentira que he dicho en mi vida pensó helga – hermanita, pues claro que puedes, pero tenemos que hablar con nuestros papas – no te preocupes por eso, yo dejare todo bien aquí y hablare con ellos, no creo que pongan objeción. Así que parto hoy mismo espérame en el aeropuerto – pero her – tiii.. tiii.. – ¿helga?

Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente, a empacar algunas de mis cosas, saque unas maletas y las puse sobre la cama, y guarde unas pocas ropas, zapatos y cuadernos del colegio – saque algunas cosas que no me harían falta: un altar, cuadernos con poemas y los tire al basurero mire el relicario que tenia en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a tirarlo pero no fui capas – y lo guarde nuevamente – suspire resignada, solo pensar todo lo que le había dicho a arnold hace unos días atrás, cosas que ni a phoebe le había contado…

Arnold y Helga se encontraban peleando delante de una tienda de abarrotes.

Por que siempre me molestas – gritaba arnold exaltado

Por que no te soporto ZOPENCO – gritaba helga amenazando a arnold con su puño

No mientas se que hay otra razón

No, no la hay

Dime la verdad, de una vez por toda, te exijo que me la digas

Ya basta – helga ya estaba cabreada y no le podía decir que eran por celos ya que lo amaba. Se acerco dispuesta a golpearlo- pero se detuvo al notar que arnold miraba al piso, bajo la mirada y vio que se encontraba un librito rosa, cual se le había caído del bolsillo.

e-eso es – Decía arnold al reconocer que era igual al que el tenia, el cual estaba lleno de poemas de amor hacia el – helga se sentía acorralada, que mentira podría decir, piensa helga piensa – si es mió – ¡rayos! Soy una idiota – entonces t-tu eres – helga suspiro y se lleno de valor, lo que estaba a punto de decir necesitaba de todo el valor que tenia – si arnold, yo soy la maniática que te escribe poema –dijo mientras se sonrojaba - pe-pero tu me odias – dijo confundido arnold – no arnold yo no te odio, la verdad es que yo…t-e… - rayos helga termina la! frase! – Te amo arnold, desde que éramos niños siempre lo he hecho – helga y-yo – no te preocupes no necesito que me des una respuesta, no por ahora – dije mientras tomaba mi diario y se lo daba a el, después salí corriendo del lugar llena de alegría, por que arnold no parecía horrorizado ni molesto por mis sentimientos

Al día siguiente supe que el había comenzado un noviazgo con una de las señoritas perfectas del colegio, la cual se veía claramente que me odiaba, esa tonta de pollete (este nombre se escribe así pero suena polet) – creo que esa fue la respuesta mas clara que arnold pudo darme…

Helga al recordar todo solo suspiro rendida y bajo rápidamente a darle avisos a bob y miriam- no creo que me pongan objeción, no si les digo que me voy con la señorita perfección -

********************fin flash back*******************

Helga despierta ya llegamos – decía olga moviendo bruscamente a su hermana – WAAAA a caso me quieres matar, como se te ocurre despertarme estando tan cerca de mi, te puedo confundir con un monstruo – decía helga mientras ponía una media sonrisa – pero hermanita, no me digas eso – bien era broma, ya ¿llegamos? – Decía mientras miraba que todos se bajaban del avión – si hermanita, nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos – decía mientras me jalaba hacia la puerta de salida – será esperándote – dije en un mormullo – ¿dijiste algo helga? – no nada. Bajemos rápido de esta hojalata, me esta dando calor

* * *

><p>Aquí mi segundo fic, espero les proximo sera mas largo...<p>

Se preguntaran ¿por que no mejor termino el primero?- o quizás no – bueno con mi otro fic estoy pasando un momento de baja inspiración, mientras trataba de escribir continuación, esta historia me hizo salirme un poco de mis planes- bueno pronto subiré mas capítulos de esta y de …yo soy la mejor!...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
